The Real Scabior
by iLOVEFenrir
Summary: What will happen when two friends win a chance to meet the Harry Potter actors in real life for two days, in which they can ask questions and act out scenes...only to discover the actors weren't who they thought they were.


**A/N: This idea has being sitting in the back of my mind for a while now. I think it was Baileys96 who originally suggested it though, so the plot is by rights hers. **

**Now before I start, I am in no way suggesting that Nick Moran, Dave Legeno, or any other actors would ever do anything like this. This is a fiction story which has nothing to do with anyone in the real world. In fact you'll soon see they aren't all they seem to be. **

"Hey, you're getting crumbs everywhere!" Mia scolded, brushing some popcorn remnants off the brown suede sofa.

"Sorry," Alice grumbled, pulling the bowl closer to her chest, its bottom balancing on one knee which was curled up, "I wasn't concentrating."

Mia jumped back up onto the sofa with her, "Yeah I know, this is my favourite one too." She giggled, watching the figure on the television stalk along a cobbled pathway. He was tugging with him the Boy Who Lived towards a wrought iron gate.

"Shall we rewind to the bit where he chases Hermione in the forest?" Mia asked, eyeing the screen hungrily.

"Nah," Alice said, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth, "I like Greyback better."

Groaning, Mia slid off the sofa and back onto the floor. She turned back to face Alice, "How can you eat so much and stay so thin?"

"I don't really know, fast metabolism?" She replied, picking some bits off her top.

Mia grunted in reply, turning back to Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. It was well past the hour they had sworn to Mia's mother that they would go to bed. But then again, who slept at a sleepover?

Yawning, Mia suggested falling asleep downstairs. Alice ignored her until Greyback's last scene. She then set the bowl down on the little coffee table beside the worn sofa, and went over to take the DVD out.

"How do you do this again?" Alice asked, eyeing the digital box warily.

"That's the wrong one, hold on." She replied, reaching forward and putting the film back in its case.

"Can't believe it's nearly two months since this came out in the cinema." Alice shook her head a little, eyes glazed over.

"Yeah." Mia said absentmindedly. She collapsed back on the floor in front of the sofa, Alice then resuming her place on top with the blanket.

"God, we're never gonna be able to get up in the morning." Alice said with a giggle. Mia chuckled tiredly.

As an advert for a daily facial scrub exited the screen, another came on which neither of them had ever seen before.

_"Are you a Harry Potter fan?"_ The voice asked.

The girls sat bolt upright.

_"Then you could be in with a chance to win a whole 48 hours with any characters of your choosing!"_

They both edged slightly closer to the TV.

_"Apply now and you could be drinking Butterbeers with the Golden Trio, or pulling pranks with the famous Weasely twins, or even chatting with the headmaster Dumbledore himself! Visit this website or call us now on this number, and you could have the most magical two days of your life! Winners will receive an email stating when and where their special meeting will occur. Calls from landlines are £1.95 whereas calls from mobiles will be considerably more. Lines close and offer ends on November 21st. Children under the age of 16 must first ask a parent or guardian for permission to apply." _

"Th-that's in three days!" Mia choked out, staring at the computer screen.

"We have to apply!" Alice said desperately, as if her life might depend on it.

Mia rushed over to her laptop and pulled it out of its hibernate mode.

"Hurry up!" Alice hissed, watching over her shoulder. Mia gave her a look.

"Sorry." She added, backing away and sitting on a chair opposite.

"Right, I'm on." Mia muttered, her eyes intent upon the screen.

"What do you have to put in?" Alice asked, trying to stop herself from leaping at the computer.

"It says you have to put in your height, age, eye and hair colour, interests and skills. And other little things. Reminds of the Pottermore sorting hat ahha." Mia smiled a little, scrolling down. She went through all the options. "I can see how much you're dying over there so I'll read out the options," Mia promised, "Okay, Quidditch with Harry?"

Alice shook her head.

"Feasting with Ron, spells with Hermione, pranks with the twins, potions with McGonagall, hexes with Draco, curses with Voldemort, or racing with the snatchers." Mia's heart started pumping as her eyes swept over the last one.

Alice's head stopped shaking at the last one, "Click it."

Mia grinned, a giddy feeling swelling in her chest.

"Okay," She said after two minutes, "I've done mine, now yours."

Alice nearly yelped, running over and rapidly adding in all the information needed. When she had finished she leant back, breathless. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Mia went over and checked their profiles were all done properly.

_Name: Mia Haymon._

_Age: 17_

_Eye colour: Green_

_Hair colour: Blonde (Dyed)_

_Two interests: Art, reading_

_Biggest fear: Spiders_

_Favourite Harry Potter film + reason: Deathly Hallows Part 1 because of Scabior._

_Name: Alice Hyde. _

_Age: 17_

_Eye colour: Blue_

_Hair colour: Red (Dyed)_

_Two interests: Art, horse riding_

_Biggest fear: Deep water_

_Favourite Harry Potter film + reason: Half Blood Prince because of Greyback._

"Sleep."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Two days later Mia was sat in a leather armchair next to a low-hanging window in her bedroom. She had it open and one arm extended onto the windowsill which held a Marlboro Light. Smoke drifted outside in a long thin stream, except for when the slight breeze blew it back indoors.

Mia glanced down as her phone gave a short vibration. She picked it up and turned the screen on, it read: _1 new email._

"Oh my god." She mumbled, setting her cigarette down and unlocking it quickly, scrolling to the most recent.

_"You friend Sophie just joined Spotify! Share songs with her-" _

"Ugh." Mia threw her phone back down, bringing her hand back up to chip away at the red nail varnish. She picked her cigarette back up and took a moody drag, blowing a large cloud of grey smoke towards the tree sitting at the edge of her garden. Her phone gave another vibration but this time she ignored it. But between the drags of her cigarette she found her eyes wandering back down to where it lay on the rug. With a sigh she stubbed it out and reached for it.

"If it's another fucking Spotify thing I swear to fuck I'm gonna-" She grumbled but upon opening it, Mia became speechless.

"Aah!" She let out a little squeal as she looked through the text.

_Congratulations!_

_You have been chosen to enter the magical world of Harry Potter for 48 hours and meet the real characters!_

_You have chosen: _ Scabior

_This charming snatcher will push you to your limit as you sprint through the woods in a heart-pumping, leg-busting race for your life! But be careful they don't snatch you, or it's off to the Ministry..._

_This is a fantastic opportunity to have fun, test your stamina, and maybe even find out some stuff that went on behind the camera! For 48 hours you are able to ask the characters anything you would like to know, from scrapped scenes, to considered outfits, to bloopers that never made it to the DVD. _

_You are invited to a character meet up at the entrance of the parking area for New Forest at 11:00am on the 25th November. The entire forest has been cleared for a whole 48 hours to make your experience as realistic as possible. _

Mia gave another squeal, clambering across her assault course of a room and reaching for the blue phone. It rang twice and Mia was almost bouncing up and down, "Alice?"

A scream came from the other end.

"So you got the email?" Mia asked, laughing.

"Just now! Oh my god, this is real isn't it!" She shrieked again.

"Yes!" Mia giggled, her smile as wide as ever. "Who was yours for?"

"Greyback!" She squealed in reply.

"What's going on in here?" Mia's mother appeared at the door.

"Nothing." Mia suddenly became sombre.

She narrowed her eyes, smiling a little, before going back down the corridor, "I know you're up to something." She called over her shoulder.

"What was that?" Alice asked from the other end.

"Ignore her." Came the reply, "I'll meet you at yours the day after tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, we can just walk up after getting a lift from Charlie."

Mia could almost hear Alice smirking. Charlie owed them big time for getting him out of a very sticky situation concerning his mother walking in on him with an ounce of weed.

"I love blackmailing that kid." Mia grinned.

"See you later!"

"Bye."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So what's this for anyway?" Charlie mumbled, his long arms outstretched towards the steering wheel.

"Never you mind." Alice playfully poking him on the shoulder.

"Whatever." He grumbled, swinging the car around another tight foresty bend. The car drifted from side to side on the winding path.

"Charlie, are you baked?" Mia asked from the back seat. She had one foot up on the back of his seat and her head lolled back against the window.

"No...are you?" He asked. There was a pause before all three of them burst into a fit of giggles.

There was a four minute silence before the car juddered to a halt and Charlie turned the engine off. "We're here."

"We're late." Alice looked down at her phone.

"Shit." Mia added, opening her door from the back and shoving her out. "Go, go, go!"

Charlie shook his head, a smile on his lips as they ran from the car down a much narrower path, that might have possibly fit his Ford Fiesta, and towards the entrance of the car park. Charlie swung his car around, the engine purring as he accelerated away from the ridiculously designed forest.

"Wait, wait." Mia wheezed.

"What?" Alice asked, obviously not fazed by the sprinting.

"I don't wanna look like a tomato when I show up, so let's chill for a bit." She said, standing upright and releasing Alice's shoulder. They stood still for a minute, before calmly continuing along the path to their fate.

Mia and Alice's knees nearly buckled when they first laid eyes on them. Scabior was perched on the top of a wooden gate, Greyback leaning over it on his elbows, and some other snatchers dotted around, maybe six in all.

As they approached, Scabior blew a large cloud of smoke from his roll up in Greyback's direction before throwing it on the floor and stalking forward. He indicated with a hand for the others to follow.

"Hello, girls." He said, a gravelly tone in his cockney accent. Mia gave a little shiver.

"Hey." They said, a small blush creeping up on their cheeks.

"Shall we get started then?" Greyback growled softly, eyeing Alice in particular. When they both nodded he moved forward slightly, "You must be Alice..." Looking at the smaller of the pair.

"Wait," Scabior stopped him with an outstretched hand.

"What?" Greyback snarled.

"We're supposed to chase them." Scabior grinned at Mia.

Mia and Alice stole a glance at each other. They both looked equally exited and terrified. Suddenly a grin broke out on Mia's face. She waited for him to say the words.

"Well don't 'ang about, snatch 'em!" He yelled, and Mia and Alice stumbled backwards before breaking into a run and jumping over a low wire fence. They sped off into the trees, followed by the snatchers who gave them a ten second start. Scabior and Greyback then followed, knowing that this was no act.

Three minutes had passed and Mia thought she was dying, "Let's hide!" She hissed at Alice.

"What?" Alice replied breathlessly.

Mia took a running start and rugby tackled Alice. They fell down a sharp slope and tumbled through what seemed to be a never-ending mass of bush. They landed at the bottom with a thud and a groan.

"Mia!" Alice hissed, rubbing her arm where a rock had hit her.

"Shh." Mia looked at Alice and put a finger to her lips. She then took the finger and pointed upwards where voices where echoing.

"Where did they go?" Greyback grumbled, blue eyes scanning the surrounding area. Luckily for them, both Mia and Alice were downwind from Greyback so he couldn't smell them. They had travelled down the slope too fast for their scent to stick to anything.

"I don't know, but we'll find them." Scabior let a smile play on his lips, "The whole forest is fenced off. They can't escape."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mia it's been two hours!" Alice hissed.

"I know, but something's not sitting right with me." Mia said, eyebrows furrowed.

"What is it?" Alice said, snapping the twig she was holding.

"I just have a bad feeling, alright?" Mia replied as she peeked out from the bush they were hiding in.

"Look, we signed up for this so let's ask them some questions or something!" Alice pleaded. "I want to know why Greyback's part in the book was changed to Scabior's in the film!"

"Well so do I." Mia said quietly. "Why is it getting dark so early?" She mused under her breath.

"Come one." Alice yanked her up, pushing the bush apart and striding out into the open. They walked for another twenty minutes, deeper into the forest. The clouds above had blocked what little sunlight was getting through and now it had turned unusually dark considering it was only half past 2 in the afternoon.

Mia stopped when she heard a distant twig snap. Alice either didn't hear or pretended not to.

"Alice!" Mia whispered.

"For fuck's sake, what is it?"

Another twig snapped but this time it was much closer. They both spun round.

"Well hello again," Scabior purred, approaching slowly, "I thought we'd lost you."

Mia swallowed.

"Grab them." He ordered, and they were both ascended on by two large men. Their hands were pushed behind their backs so hard that their moans of pain were audible.

Scabior walked over to Mia, and Greyback to Alice.

"You smell good." He mumbled into her hair as he took several deep breaths in. Mia dared to look up and what she realised made her whole world crumble.

"You have..." Mia's mouth had turned dry, "Green eyes."

"Well done, lovely." Scabior smirked as he played with a piece of her hair.

"But Scabior in the film has blue eyes-" Mia paused, searching his face.

Nick Moran had blue eyes.

This person had green eyes. He was also slightly tanned, taller, and had a different shade of brown hair.

Mia suddenly reached out and tugged hard on his hair. It stayed attached to his head. She saw his hairline move with the rest of it, which meant he wasn't wearing a wig.

"Fuck!" He cursed, pulling his head back and backhanding her so hard she fell out of the other snatcher's grip. Alice shrieked from under Greyback.

Mia spat out a mouthful of blood and spit, trying to ignore the burning pain in her right cheek.

"You're not Nick Moran, are you?" She asked.

Scabior sat down on his haunches, brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear, causing Mia to shy away.

"I'm Scabior, darlin'" He answered with a grin.

**A/N: Don't expect an update anytime soon, but please review to tell me what you think! **


End file.
